Oops?
by tmntyyh
Summary: Slight FinnStork. It has finally happened. The Storm Hawks have managed to give Stork a heart attack. How did this happen? What did they do? Read to find out. Oneshot.


Title: Oops?

Disclaimer: Oh, c'mon! Do I have to say it...again?! ...Fine! I don't legally own Storm Hawks...but I can hope, can't I?

Summary: Slight FinnStork. It has finally happened. The Storm Hawks have managed to give Stork a heart attack. How did this happen? What did they do? Read to find out.

Warnings: Um...can't really think of any...but, well, anythin' could happen!

* * *

"Stork?" Aerrow called, looking cautiously at the merb who was focused on keeping _the Condor _from crashing and killing them all. "Umm...we've got a problem." 

"...What?" the pilot asked, drawing out the word. The leader's tone had set him on edge, the apprehension clearly heard.

"There's...been an accident," Aerrow wanted to look away from Stork as he said this, but there was no telling what the paranoid merb was going to do once he found out.

"...What _kind _of accident?!" _the Condor_'spilot nearly shouted, already thinking of the worst thing had happened. He instantly began to think of any number of deadly situations that could have occurred, and whether or not he was prepared for them.

"You..._might _want to come see this."

The merb quickly checked to make sure that there was a clear path in front of the aircraft carrier before turning on the autopilot, hoping that he would not have to be away from the controls for too long. The redhead led the Stork down the hallways, the long, slow walk making the pilot's nerves rise.

Once they stopped, Stork was nearly a nervous wreck, clearly hearing Piper's yelling through the door. Looking at the door, his breathing quickened as he realized that they were standing in front of his room. Aerrow gave him an apologetic glance before opening the door, revealing the horrible sight to the merb.

The first thing that he noticed, was the disarrayed appearance of his once clean room, papers and tools thrown everywhere, black grease splattered against once pure white and sterile walls, a slight burnt smell, irregular grooves cut into every surface, his blanket and pillows torn to shreds, feathers and cotton stuffing spilling out of the jagged tears.

Piper was facing Finn, who was covered in a fair amount of the grease, feathers, and cotton. The blonde was staring at his feet the whole time. Junko was in a similar state as the sharpshooter, the both of them having apparently done the deed together.

Immediately, Stork dropped to his knees, looking hopelessly at his room. Aerrow put a hand on the merb's shoulder in a reassuring manner before turning to Piper. "Stork's here," the redhead announced. The others' attention snapped towards the leader before looking to their nearly collapsed friend.

"Oh," the girl sighed, noticing how the pilot had taken on a desperately sad and lost demeanor. "It'll be all right, Stork. Finn and Junko will fix _everything _they've ruined."

"...Th-there's so much..." Stork muttered, his arms lying limply at his sides. "S-so much..."

"Take it easy, Stork," Aerrow said, not wanting his friend to lose it completely.

"S-s-so...much..."

"Come on, Stork," Junko said, as Radarr jumped over to rest on Aerrow's shoulder. "It's not _that_-"

"Junko!" Piper hissed, knowing that lying to the merb was not going to be of any help. "Not now!"

"Finn, Junko, maybe you two should start picking up?" Aerrow suggested, keeping his eyes on the immobile pilot.

"But, you guys didn't even listen to the reason that this-" Finn started to whine.

"Finn!" both the leader and strategist snapped.

"N-no..." Stork muttered.

"Come on, Stork, let's have you lie down," Piper said, standing on the green teenager's left side.

"N-no...I want to know the r-reason."

"See?" Finn said, smiling slightly as he stuck out his tongue at the girl and redhead.

"Go on, then," Aerrow said, also finding himself quite curious about the blonde's reasoning behind totaling Stork's room. ...And also how he got in there in the first place, after all, it was common knowledge among the Storm Hawks that the door the pilot's room was always locked with a multitude of locks.

"Well, I was looking for a pair of scissors," the blonde said, his eyes flickering across the room.

"Scissors?!" Piper shouted. "You ruined his room over a pair of scissors?! There are some on the kitchen table!"

"...I forgot?"

"I can't _believe _you!! His _entire _room?! And, Junko! How could you let him?!"

"He just said he was looking for the scissors, and that he need my help looking, that he was going to do something for Stork," the wallop said, his voice sounding small. A snort came from Stork, getting everyone's attention instantly.

"Stork?" Aerrow called, glancing suspiciously at him. "...Are you all right?"

"S-scissors..." the merb said, snickering slightly as he looked up sadly, desperately at the redhead. "Scissors. ...Scissors!" He continued to snicker while looking like he was going to burst into tears at any second.

"Okaaaaay," Piper said, concerned for their friend's well being. "I think Stork's had enough to deal with for the day."

"Scissors..." Stork said, a choked sob coming from him. Piper's eyebrows creased in sadness as she looked to Aerrow, who held a similar expression. Finn just looked sadly at Junko.

"Man, I didn't _mean _to trash it, honest!" the blonde said, effectively getting Stork's attention.

"Come on, Stork," Piper called, both her and Aerrow reaching down and helping the near limp teenager to his feet. Once he was standing up, still slouch over a bit, the two noticed that he was trembling.

"You can rest in my room until everything's fixed," Aerrow said, taking a mental note that their friend still was staring sadly into his own room, probably remembering what it used to by like.

"Well, I still didn't get to find the scissors for my card..." Finn muttered, looking down at the floor.

"A card?!" the others snapped, staring at the blonde incredulously.

"All of th-this-" Stork stuttered, appearing as if he was going to throttle Finn. "Was for a-ohh..."

"Stork?" Piper called noticing how the merb just faltered as he stood still. He suddenly turned a lighter shade of green, alarming the other Storm Hawks immediately.

"He's getting clammy, Piper," Aerrow said, his eyes widening as Stork seemed to sway while he has held still.

"I-I think he's having a heart attack!" she replied, starting to walk the merb over to his bed. "We need to get him to a hospital right away! ...Stork? Sit here and relax! We're going to get you to a hospital as soon as possible! Aerrow, I'll take us to the nearest Terra."

The redhead nodded and Piper ran out of the room, determined to help Stork. "Come on, Stork, we need you to lie, down," Aerrow said, lowering the merb onto his back. They could hear the shuddering breaths that came from his thin chest as Stork clutched at his left arm. The other Storm Hawks stood around him, hoping to keep him relaxed and comfortable in the mean time. They felt _the Condor _lurch as Piper pushed the airship carrier to its limits, sparing no time.

"Umm...Stork?" Finn said, looking at the merb. "Do you still want the card when it's done?" Instead of saying anything, Stork just nodded, giving the blonde a slight smile and a shaky thumbs-up. The blonde grinned widely. "I'll make a 'Get well soon!' one, too!"

"No!" Aerrow shouted. But, it was too late, the blonde had already run out of the room, probably to search for the scissors again.

* * *

End. 

I don't know how I even came up with this, but, oh, well! -_Laughs_-It's short, but I like it.

Review an' tell me what ya thought.

-_Laughs_-...Just gonna post my replies to the reviews here...'cause I'm feelin' lazy.

Thanks for reviewing:

**ChibiChaolan**: Glad this made ya feel better, sweetie. Can't help but wonder what got ya so down, though. Awww, we all wanna hug Stork...-_grins_-well, I know I do. 'Bout the lottery, deal! -Laughs-An' if I eer win it, I'm gonna contact all a my friends on FF and we'll take over Storm Hawks.

**Selftitled And Loving It**: Glad you liked it.

**supergirl saves the world**: Well, personally, and just for the sake of this fic, I think that a merb's heart is weaker than a human's...prob'ly why he's so jittery-_snickers_-. But I don't think age makes a difference as much as genetics, 'cause I know that you can have a heart attack when you're young if gived enough of a jolt...even more so when your heart's weaker. Glad you liked it. Aww, you sprained your ankle? Hope you get well soon. -_Laughs_-...Now I sound like Finn.

**horribly random**: Thanks, sweetie. Awww, that's all right. -_Smiles_-Ya have a reason.

**DevilsAngelSaphire**: -_Laughs_-That I do!

**angel raziella**: I dunno, thinkin' 'bout it. ...Probably will. Love 'em too. ...Umm, is this gettin' back ta ya? -_Grins_-...Prob'ly not.


End file.
